


Love isn’t Real

by raining_43



Category: enemies to lovers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Parties, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raining_43/pseuds/raining_43
Summary: Infinity doesn’t know the touch of love and spends her time ruining others depictions of love and relationships. To Infinity love doesn’t even exist.
Relationships: Infinity Blake/ Adrian Luca
Comments: 1





	1. Date?

I hadn’t even bothered to get dressed up nice and cute unlike the guy sitting next to me sipping on a rather appetizing-looking banana smoothie. He was talking but I can’t be bothered to try to pay attention to what he was saying. He should just be glad I even showed up, we had left his house just thirty minutes ago on a promise he would buy me brunch. And he stuck to it, practically wiping every tile on the dingey restaurant’s floor before I stepped on them. He was cute, not the kind of cute that I would see myself having fun with but the kind that was enough to hold the door open, the type you could marry but would get bored of. I’ve never really been the type for a schedule. I feel as if it’s time for me to be going. Abruptly cutting him off I stand and pretend to check my phone for the time.  
  
“I have class in thirty minutes,” I tell him.

“Oh, right of course.” He shuffles eagerly to pick up and clean off the table before we leave waving over our waiter for the chek. “I can drive you if you’d like?” For a second I thought of turning him down and leaving him practically begging to drive me back to my on-campus apartment.  
  
“Hmmm,” I hum softly. But would I rather walk home? In this outfit? He had been persistent enough to ask if I would wear his sweats out instead of the outfit I wore last night when we met at the party and he had carefully driven me back to his place and took care of me, only to expect something in return. “I don’t see why not,” I shrug as he pays for the food and holds the door open for me as we exit. Then making sure to follow close behind me and open his car door for me. From there I stepped into his old, red mustang and settled in for ten minutes to drive back to my place.  
  
“So I was thinking maybe we could do this again sometime? I would love to take you out,” I act as if I’m thinking about it but I am actually trying to remember if I had homework due in my Biology class.  
  
“Yeah sure,” I dismissed him stepping out of his car swiftly. I had already become bored, this is just becoming a new personal record. With my clothes in hand, I guide myself to the entrance of the apartment complex and ring my room. It buzzes back and the door clicks open heavily. Cara was at the top of the stairs holding the door, a look of being impressed slathered across her face. I grin back as she waves out the dirty windows to the boy outside making sure I made it in safely.  
  
“Couldn’t even spend the afternoon?” she laughs through gritted teeth as I maneuver past her into our apartment.

“He was boring,” I shrug. Knowing fully well just why kind of issues I have but I truthfully have no energy to try to face them.

“Just like the last hundred?” she rolls her eyes and steps in behind me. I move straight to my bedroom to put away my clothes and add him to my growing collection of overnight sweats that did not belong to me. “Hey Fin,” Cara's voice was no longer humorous and instead it forced me to turn and look at her. “You know what you're doing,” he said. I could see her holding it off, her impatience and slight disappointment growing in me each time I showed up early than the last.

“Yeah, yeah.” I hate myself for waving it off, truthfully I wish I cared. I really do, but I can't seem to find the effort in trying so hard to care. I saw no point to it. She was now pulling her shoulder length long hair into a low ponytail, allowing her ear to poke out through the tightness.

“I'm serious,” she warns as I move past her. I nod knowingly while moving out to the couch in the living room. “Fin,” she says. Her voice had always been powerful, the kind that just brought power into a room, she's always been able to be louder than the rest. “I know a guy.” there she goes again. Setting me up with a cute stranger that she knows will never work with me, ever.

“Of course you do,” I grumble. The exhaustion of getting no sleep last night settled onto me as I lay down onto the couch, my bones feeling weak and brittle as the tiredness crept in.

“I’m serious, in fact I’m so serious I set you guys up on a date.” No longer tried. My body jolted up to stare at the tired looking girl, her bags accentuating her already tire looking features and making her sharp bone lines look very sunken. “You owe me, besides I really think It could work.” I stop myself from telling her how she said that the last four times. And how they would’ve never worked. “Its in two weeks, I cleared your schedule already and its a done deal.” As she steps closer she doesn’t look as threatening, more as if she cares and is really trying to help. I don’t want help. I just want to see how bad I can get before the world seems to crash down upon me. Taking my silence as acceptance she moves to the kitchen and looks through our empty fridge. “Hey I also invited Alex and Luke over, we have an assignment due in a few days that they want to work on.” I bit my tongue back from saying that she won’t be getting anything done, and that they should go to the library but they were in fact already here. The short and tall brunettes walk in side by side. Alex in a lreg hoodie and Luke wearing a blazer, Alex nodded his head in my direction which I smiled back.

“You look awful,” Luke says taking a seat at my feet. “No chance you weren’t here last night?” he nudges my feet teasingly to which I roll my eyes.

“I just got back, give me a break.”

“Huh, new record. Tell me Fin, how much longer till you break all the hearts in the school? I’m surprised there's still some more left.”

“Not for long,” Cara interjects proudly. “She’s going on a date in two weeks, thanks to me.” Lue lets out a gasp mocking his surprised behavior.

“Unheard of, Finny I didn’t even know you could do that.”  
  
“Trust me, it's not voluntary.” I grumble sending a sharp look to Cara. “Hey so Cara said you have a project you're working on, any chance your project could have an extra spot for me to join?” They all exchange a look and Luke shrugs.

“I’m sure we got plenty, would’ve dealt you in if we knew you were going to be home.”

“Cara knew,” I told him as we walked into my room. Whether or not I’m here this is were they smoke, it easily has the best ventilation not to mention the fact that we can access the slanted roof from my window. I’m ethf rist one out, somehow the fall day has become much colder than when I was driven home. The air was nippy and cruel to my abre skin, but it also provided a type of soothing feeling. Reminded me I am capable of feeling something.


	2. Rooftops and Burnt Fingertips

Hours had passed since we came out, and to say they had enough to deal me in was an understatement. They had at least three for everyone, allowing us to all take part in our own sorrows separating without needing the constant reminder of passing it to the next. Cara greened out a while ago and Luke had left to check on her, leaving Alex and I with an uncomfortable amount of space between us. 

“You seem to just be sucking them down,” Alex laughed softly. 

“Yeah,” I shrug, sucking in the bad tasting smoke. I forced myself to hold it, and when I released it felt as if all my stress was being lifted off me.

“There's a party tonight if you wanna come?”

“Alex invited me to a party,” I giggled looking at the shorter brunette. He doesn’t respond, infatic he seems slightly annoyed at the remark. “Of course I’ll come.” I tell him which earns me an approving nod of his head. 

“Good, its at a different frat. Kinda far away so we’d have to leave soon.” Neither of us make a move to be getting up from where we lay anytime soon. “Heard hold crazy ones though.” he laughs softly as if recalling a fond memory. I leave us in the silence, releasing myself back into my own body and thoughts while staring blankly at the dirty streets and large buildings around us. 

The drive was extremely long, and when we left the party had already started. The air was much colder than any night before hand which forced me into Luke’s large, wreaking weed, sweatshirt that went to my knees. Immediately upon arrival unconscious bodies were strewn across the front yard of dying or dead grass. Large frat boys stand guard at the front door, pulling the pretty girls from the line and pushing them while making sure the boys don’t out ratio them. Alex was out and walking past the line before anyone else had even gotten out of the car. When he suddenly turned around and made a beeline towards me, grabbing my arm I’m too surprised to even protest. Everyone who knows Alex knows he's a simple man, he likes weed, and parties, hates relationships, and if you touch him he will hurt you. I’ve known Alex for at least a year now, when he found me in a frat bathroom, green and terrified. He had helped me, I don’t think he's ever touched me though. He walks strength up to the tall me. 

“Peace offering,” he yells over the rap music that blasted through the doorway and shook the ground. He pulls me in front of him. Without a moment of hesitation and only one look from both men at the door they responded.

“How many?” The large boy in a hawaiian shirt asks.

“Four,” Alex responds. “Her name is Infinity Blake,” he adds. Cutting Alex was extremely tempting, to demand what's going on and scold him for abusing me as an object. But two issues, its was Alex and he would hurt me if I so much as yelled at him, and plus if it got my friend out of the cold and into the hot and sweaty bodies inside I guess you could objectify me once or twice. 

“Got it, go ahead.” they ushered us in and already the house was full. 

“What was that about?” I yell into Alex’s ear, he frowns, not hearing what I had shouted at him. I repeat myself and his face slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it, I'll be up on the roof when you're ready.” He tells me weaving and disappears almost immediately. Cara grips onto my hand terrified and I guide her to where a frat kitchen normally can be found. In the back, far away from the music. I already had a headache. A friday night, my high was still slightly there but not blatantly obvious. But the real question was, did I want to get cross faded? Instead I leave Cara and Luke alone, probably how they’d rather be, and leave to follow Alex up to where he disappeared. Finding home isn't hard because at some point the smell of sweat and the constant vibration of the music thumping through the ground turns into the awful fruity smell of marijuana. There were only a few people out there, someone I didn’t know Alex and a guy I had seen before. The one person I didn’t know shouldn’t be worried as it looked like he was on a different planet already, mumbling nonsense to himself and holding a plastic container of peaches. He would occasionally reach in a fish one out to feed to himself. “You got bored pretty fast,” Alex didn’t turn as he took a hit and passed it to the male next to him. I got close enough and sat down, before he passed it to me. 

“Yeah, I can’t really see myself having a lot of fun down there.” I mumble back. 

“Scope out a new caretaker for the night?” I scoffed lightly, truthfully I haven't been looking. 

“Alex doesn't act like you don’t know that they found me.” This earns me a soft laugh in response. 

“Imma go grab a beer,” the boy beside Alex gets up and leaves. Once again, Alex and I remain on the roof staring this time up at the stars. 

“Yeah, same be right back.” he passes it to me and leaves me be. Near the drop off of the roof is a bean bag chair which I hobble down slowly to snatch and collapse onto. I only sat for a couple minutes before a girl came out onto the roof. 

“Hey do you guys know where Alex is?” The girl was a short latina, totally Alex’s type. She smiled at me innocently, and almost uncomfortably.

“He'll be back,” I tell her, not bothering to look any longer. She takes my response as an invitation to come and sit next to me. Silently she wobbles down onto the roof and sits straight up, tethering softly on her feet as if anxious. 

“Fin, I got someone you need to meet.” Alex announced his voice was obnoxiously loud as he poked his head through the window, I glanced up at him.

“Who?”

“You’ll see, I owe him a favor.” This can’t be good. Carefully I get up and walk over so I'm Sat in front of Alex. “He’s in the backyard.” 

“He?” I question, needing Alex to admit he’s pimped me out in order to get into this party. Its not the fact he did it that angered me, its the fact i wasn't warned. And this was the reason I was brought up. 

“Yeah, its a guy.” he shrugs, acting as if he seems to have no issue with it.

“Why do I need to go see him?”

“I told you I owe him a favor, you're that favor.” he confesses unbothered. 

“You're unbelievable.” I grumble. “Youc na tell your friend that he can forget about this favor you owe him, cause I’m not going to respond to the orders of a frat boy.” I scoff, I wouldn’t stoop that low. 

“Yeah? Then you're gonna have to go wait in the car.” Alex takes the hot blunt from my hand and blows the smoke from his hit straight into my face. I suppress a cough trying to keep my pride.

“Maybe you should’ve chosen an easier target then.” I snap moving past him into the bedroom. It felt as if I crossed an invisible barrier because what that enveloped me was immediate and almost suffocating. 

“He’ll be waiting,a dn if you're not careful Funny he’ll come find you.” he murmurs, taking my spot outside the window, then moving away to sit next to the girl on the roof who stares curiously at us. I roll my eyes, now I should go find a good caretaker. Someone good enough to fulfill my needs, and then beg me to stay once I’m finished. Shouldn’t be that hard.


	3. Red Solo Cup

I smiled and laughed as I pushed my way through the crowd, eventually landing in the kitchen, my own scent was quickly drowned out by that of body odor and overuse of cologne and perfume. Wandering around I was easily able to spot potential candidates, easy really once you see enough of them. Bad boy wannabes, with the button up top and a solo cup in hand they are always first to approach, desperate for any reciprocate of attention they’ll always act as if they're in charge. Walking up all strong and confident, as if they want you to know they could have anyone in the room but really they're just there for you, hoping you’ll say yes. You can spot them on the dance floor positioned behind a girl but never touching, or pull them out from a crowd of drunken people who are practically tipping over. Those are the kinds that are the most fun, they swoon over you and try to convince you to come over. They’re hoping for a fairy tale to take place, that you’ll come home with them and they’ll give you the best night of your life and when they wake up you’ll never want to leave them. But truthfully, in the end, they just disappear back into the sea. I enjoy watching them scramble, being there when they wake up, only to leave immediately. Watch their hopes rise as you promise another stay but ignore them for the sets of our lives. It truly was the only way to keep a girl like me entertained. 

“Hey I’ve seen you around haven’t I?” some guy jogs up to me, sweat dripping down his chest and his bare skin. He refills his cup, though he was stone-cold sober and the cup wasn’t even empty. He had already been here for a while. I’ve never seen this man before in my life, short reddish hair and brown eyes he seemed just like the kind of guy I’m looking for.

“Maybe,” I instantly plant a smile on my face and bat my eyelashes at him slowly. Taking A slow sip from my cup, the burning liquid washed down easily, I needed just enough to put me into that numbing state I yearn for. The normal buzz that I’d feel after having a smoke and even a drink hasn’t made itself present yet. 

“Ethan,” he offers me his hand. I take it softly, be delicate, I remind myself. 

“Infinity,” I smile back. He retracts his large sweaty hand and takes a look around, trying to figure out something else to say.

“You come to parties often at Infinity?” he shouts at me over the thumping of the music. Bodies flood in all around us, and I’m forced slightly closer to him. 

“No, this is actually one of my firsts.” I lie to him, a blush of heat hits my cheeks as I feel myself overheating from the sudden rush of bodies in the kitchen. Most of them taller than I am, and not a single person I recognize. Normally I would be afraid, but truthfully none of them are in the right mind to do anything harmful to me, plus my time on the roof has relaxed my muscles enough to keep me in place. 

“Having a good time?” 

“I Wasn't until now,” this sends a large grin over his face. 

“Here let me get you a drink then maybe we can head back to my place?” Bingo, I nod and offer him my quarter full cup, not needing any more alcohol in my system to give me confidence. I maneuver slightly away from the crowd but not far enough so Ethan won’t be able to spot me anymore. Standing on my own I remember Alex’s words, I’ll be long gone before Alex realizes he's left the guy outside hanging. I tap my fingers softly on the cardboard countertops, and absent-mindedly observe my surroundings. 

“You don’t look like you are having fun,” a deep voice rumbles from next to me. My head jerks to the source and the prettiest man I’ve ever seen looks straightforward, a joint in between his fingers and a red solo cup in the other hand. The man looks completely sober, however.

“Oh I’m having a blast,” I counter. Though I’m sure the tall and stunning dirty blond would be the best thing I could do tonight I’ve already found my prey. 

“I'm sure you're now that I’m here,” he turns slightly and winks at me. A frown presses through my lips as I look back at the cocky male who now stares straight ahead again. 

“No, it’s in fact gotten much worse now that you’re here.” His confidence wreaked worse than this sweatshirt and the countless bodies rubbing together. 

“Right, well it seems I’ve been ditched. So when you're messing around with people you don’t want,” he turns completely towards me. His body coming up and closer as he hunches over to look at me in my eyes, his green eyes are speckles with chips of brown in them as his pupils narrow while he looks at me. He lifts his fingers to his large and smooth-looking lips, pressing the blunt between them he sucks in a breath then leans further down closer to me before exhaling into my face. I could taste the gross smell on my tongue but small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips at my reaction, “come find me.” With that he straightens and walks away, slipping quickly through the crowd. I find myself breathless, in complete awe of the stranger that seemed to be able to piss me off and immediately arouse me. I felt myself flush at the thought, immediately imagining the look on his face after I admitted what he had done to me. Shaking off the strike of disappointment I decide that I need to get Ethan and get out of here. Truthfully I need a good railing to get my head out on straight. So I went looking for the red haired boys me found him at the keg with two empty cups in his hand. His eyes quickly found mine as he moved to smile and wave at me, I just need to get this over with. Taking large strides and avoiding run in with anyone else I make my way towards Ethan and connect our lips. Very softly I feel him reciprocate after a slight hesitation. I felt his eagerness grow and poke me in the stomach as I used my tongue to lick behind his teeth. It only took a moment before he hand his hands around my waist and was guiding me protectively out of the frat. His empty solo cups left behind. The whole drive to his place my mind kept wandering to the stranger who promised he’d be waiting outside for me when I got back. I pictured the look of disappointment on his face when the night ends and he’s realized he’s been stood up. How smushed his ego must be feeling right about now, him alone in a cold frat house back yard as I am sitting in the passenger seat as a cute red head continuously looks over to make sure I’m okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book, I’m a very picky reader myself so hopefully there aren’t many errors or issues with it. Please lmk what you want to read in later on chapters, I am open to criticism!


End file.
